Gary Oldman
Biographie Oldman ist der Sohn eines Schweißers und einer Hausfrau. Da sein alkoholabhängiger Vater meist abwesend war, wurde er von seiner Mutter und seinen zwei Schwestern erzogen. Mit sechzehn Jahren verließ er die Schule, las aber neben seinem Job in einem Sportgeschäft viel Literatur und brachte sich autodidaktisch das Klavierspielen bei. Zum Theater kam er über den Schauspiellehrer Roger Williams, der ihm ersten Unterricht erteilte. Mit einem Stipendium besuchte er das Rose Bruford Drama College. 1979 begann er am Londoner Royal Court Theatre seine Karriere als Theaterschauspieler. 1985 erhielt er für The Pope's Wedding den Fringe Award in der Kategorie Bester Newcomer und den Drama Magazine Award in der Kategorie Bester Schauspieler. Anfang der 1980er Jahre machte Oldman im Fernsehen erste Erfahrungen vor der Kamera, unter anderem in Mike Leighs Channel-4-Produktion Meantime. 1986 gab er sein Kinodebüt mit Sid und Nancy, einem Film über den Sex-Pistols-Bassisten Sid Vicious. Die Kritik lobte damals seine authentische Interpretation der Rolle. Seinen nächsten größeren Erfolg hatte er 1991 in Oliver Stones Politthriller JFK – Tatort Dallas, in dem er John F. Kennedys mutmaßlichen Mörder Lee Harvey Oswald spielte. Seitdem haftet Oldman das Image des Bösewichtes an, den er unter anderem in Dracula, Air Force One, Das Fünfte Element, True Romance, Léon – Der Profi und Lost in Space verkörperte. In Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban spielte Oldman die Rolle des Sirius Black, den er auch in der Verfilmung von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix verkörpert, nachdem die Figur in Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch kaum vorgekommen war. Einen kurzen Auftritt hatte er auch in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2. Außerdem war er in den beiden Batman-Verfilmungen Batman Begins und The Dark Knight von Christopher Nolan als Commissioner Jim Gordon zu sehen und nahm diese Rolle auch im letzten Teil, The Dark Knight Rises, ein. Oldman im Jahr 2000 Oldman ist bekannt dafür, seine Rollen mit diversen, in fast jedem Film unterschiedlichen Akzenten auszubauen. In Interviews und außerhalb seiner Filme spricht er den Cockney-Dialekt, mit dem er aufgewachsen ist. Er war Ende der 1980er Jahre mit Schauspielkollegin Lesley Manville verheiratet und hat mit ihr einen Sohn. Von 1990 bis 1992 war er mit Uma Thurman verheiratet. Bei den Dreharbeiten zu Ludwig van B. – Meine unsterbliche Geliebte (in dem er die Rolle des Komponisten Ludwig van Beethoven spielte) entwickelte sich seine Beziehung mit dem Co-Star Isabella Rossellini, mit der er sich im Juli 1994 verlobte, von der er sich aber zwei Jahre später wieder trennte.1 Von 1997 bis 2001 hatte er eine Beziehung mit der US-amerikanischen Fotografin Donya Fiorentino, mit der er zwei Söhne hat. Von 2002 bis 2005 lebte er mit der Schauspielerin Ailsa Marshall zusammen.2 Am 31. Dezember 2008 heiratete Oldman die Sängerin Alexandra Edenborough in Santa Barbara, Kalifornien.3 Oldman war zeitweise wegen Alkoholproblemen in einer Entzugsklinik. Im Januar 2012 wurde Gary Oldman für seine Rolle in dem Film Dame, König, As, Spion für den Oscar in der Kategorie „Bester Hauptdarsteller“ nominiert. Filmographie (Auswahl) * 1983: Meantime * 1986: Sid und Nancy * 1987: Track 29 – Ein gefährliches Spiel (Track 29) * 1987: Das stürmische Leben des Joe Orton (Prick Up your Ears) * 1988: The Firm (The Firm) * 1988: Der Frauenmörder (Criminal Law) * 1989: Chattahoochee * 1990: Rosenkranz & Güldenstern (Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are dead) * 1990: Im Vorhof zur Hölle (State of Grace) * 1991: JFK – Tatort Dallas (JFK) * 1992: Bram Stoker’s Dracula * 1993: True Romance * 1993: Romeo Is Bleeding * 1994: Léon – Der Profi * 1994: Ludwig van B. – Meine unsterbliche Geliebte (Immortal Beloved) * 1995: Murder in the First * 1995: Der scharlachrote Buchstabe (The Scarlet Letter) * 1996: Basquiat * 1997: Nil by Mouth (Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuch) * 1997: Das fünfte Element (The Fifth Element) * 1997: Air Force One * 1998: Lost in Space * 1998: Das Magische Schwert – Die Legende von Camelot (Quest for Camelot) (Stimme des Baron Ruber) * 1999: Plunkett & Macleane – Gegen Tod und Teufel (Plunkett & Macleane) * 1999: Die Bibel – Jesus (Jesus, Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Rufmord – Jenseits der Moral (The Contender) * 2001: Hannibal * 2001: Nobody's Baby * 2002: Interstate 60 * 2002: The Hire: Beat the Devil * 2003: Tiptoes (alternativ: Tiptoes – (nicht) auf die Größe kommt es an) * 2003: Sin – Der Tod hat kein Gewissen (Sin) * 2004: Dead Fish * 2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) * 2005: Batman Begins * 2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) * 2006: Backwoods – Die Jagd beginnt (Das Geheimnis des Waldes/''BackWoods''/''Bosque de sombras'') * 2006: Die Legende von Spyro: Der Neubeginn (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning) (Sprechrolle) * 2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) * 2007: Die Legende von Spyro: Die Ewige Nacht (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) (Sprechrolle) * 2008: The Dark Knight * 2008: Die Legende von Spyro: Der Aufgang des Drachen (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) (Sprechrolle) * 2008: Call of Duty: World at War (Sprechrolle) * 2009: The Unborn * 2009: Rain Fall * 2009: Disneys Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas Carol) * 2009: Planet 51 * 2010: Call of Duty: Black Ops (Sprechrolle) * 2010: The Book of Eli * 2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 * 2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 (Sprechrolle) * 2011: Red Riding Hood – Unter dem Wolfsmond (Red Riding Hood) * 2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) * 2012: Lawless * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises Kategorie:Schauspieler